Te conici y me emanore
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado a AleeciiTah, espero que os guste.


**Hola gente de Fanfiction :3 este es un fic dedicado a AleeciiTah por su**

**cumpleaños :3 espero que os guste y sobre todo a tí AleeciiTah**

**Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece... sino Endou se hubiera_**

_**casado con Aki..**_

**Que comience... XD**

Era por la tarde en la Ciudad Inazuma. Una chica de de estatura mediana bien desarrollada, de piel clara, tiene el cabello cafe-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos grandes cafe que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho. Se llamaba Ryousuke Alejandra. Caminaba

por los pasillos del hospital Inazuma. Ella regresaba de ver

a una de sus amigas. Se notaba que ella volvía de la Secundaria porque llevaba

una mini-falda de color roja oscura, una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco, un jersey encima de esta sin mangas de color amarillo claro y un lazo de color rojo. También llevaba su cartera,

la llevaba puesta en el hombro.

Mientras caminaba ella escuchó a un doctor y se paró.

-¡Venga, que te falta poco, aguanta!- se escucho decir. La voz provenía de un lugar un poco

lejos pero a ella le pilló curiosidad.

Alejandra caminó hasta donde se escucho la voz y al pasar por la puerta y ver lo que

pasaba hecho marcha atrás y se escondió para que no la vieran.

-¡Bien hecho Yuuichi-san!- exclamó una chica de unos 13 años de edad de pelo largo y

liso de color verde con mechas rubias y ojos azul metalizado como Tenma. (**Nota: para alargar**

**la historia voy a meter algunos de mis Oc's y el de Kim Natsuyaki XD)**

-Sí, nii-san.- contestó Kyousuke.

-_¿Yuuichi?- pensó Alejandra.-Es mono..._- dijo pero cuando vio a Lidia y a Tsurugi viniendo

hacia ella hecho marcha atrás para disimular.

-¡Hola Ale-sempai!- saludó la peli-verde. Alejandra solo se limitó a levantar la mano.

…...

Ahora la peli-café-cobrizo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad pensando en el chico

de silla de ruedas. Por el camino se encontró con Kim. Ella es de pelo castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco ondulado al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, ojos grandes y color verde esmeralda y piel un poco morenita.

-¡Hey Ale-san!- Saludo Natsuyaki acercandose a ella.

-Hola, Kim... - consiguió decir ella.

-¿Te pasa algo, estas muy rara?

-Bueno...- se sonroja- Te lo cuento... vamos al parque.

…...

Las dos chicas se sentaron en un banco.

-Pues... conocí hoy a un chico en el hospital y...

-¿Y?- repitió la peli-marrón.

-Creo que me he enamorado de él...

A Kim se le quedó cara de poker dace, ¿como Alejandra se iba a enamorar de alguien? Eso

no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y quien es el chico?- pregunto curiosa.

-Se llama Yuui...- ella no pudo acabar porque Kim saltó de repente.

-¡Yuuichi!- gritó pero Ale le tapó la boca.

-Shhhhhhh que te van a oir...- de repente le suena el móvil a Kim. Ella lo cogió.

-Me tengo que ir, chao.

…...

Ahora la chica estaba en su casa (**Nota: el tiempo pasa muy rapido XD)**

con el pijama puesto. Estaba tumbada en su cama soñando.

Inicio del sueño:

_Alejandra soñaba que era una princesa. Ella esperaba a su príncipe azul._

_Cuando llegó su príncipe azul se trataba de Tsurugi Yuuichi._

_Luego la princesa se subió en su caballo y los dos se marcharon._

Fin del sueño:

La peli-café-corbizo despertó de su mágico sueño. Había sido tan precioso que quería que

se hiciera realidad.

…...

Sus clases acabaron y la chica volvió al hospital, pero no para ver a su amiga si no, para

hacerse ayudante y poder ver a Yuuichi.

-Bien, toma esto.- Fuyuka le dio un pijama limpio a Alejandra.- Llevaselo a Tsurugi Yuuichi,

para que se cambie.

-Hai.

Ryousuke se dirigió a la habitación de peli-azul. Primero tocó la puerta y luego entró.

-Hola.

-Hola.- saludó este con una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Eres nueva?

-Hai, soy ayudante de la enfermera, soy Ryousuke Alejandra.

-Soy Tsurugi Yuuichi, un placer Ale-chan.

-To-toma.- ella le dio el pijama.

-Gracias.- contestó- Sabes... eres preciosa...- La chica al oír eso se sonrojo mucho.

-B-Bueno, m-me tengo que-queir.- dicho esto la chica se marchó. Estaba roja como

un tomate, esa era la primera vez que habló con el príncipe de sus sueños.

…...

Por la tarde una chica de pelo rubio largo y liso con mechas verdes y rosas

y unos preciosos ojos azul cielo

caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, esta era una de las pocas veces

que iba a visitar a su hermano mayor, bueno, iba siempre que no se encontrara

con su querido (Irene: odiado!) hermano pequeño (:3) (Melanie: y sexy XD)

La rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor y entró. Este estaba

mirando por la ventana, el peli-azul estaba un poquito sonrojado.

-Buenas tardes nii-san.- saludo cordialmente la rubia a su hermano.

-Buenas tardes Cintia.- este le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- contestó Cintia.- ¿ Que te pasa? ¿Estas sonrojado?- pregunto la

chica con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a su hermano.- Cuentame lo que

te pasa, por eso soy tu querida hermana menor.- ella le guiña un ojo.

-Bueno... te la cuento. Cuando estaba en mi habitación entró una chica de pelo café-cobrizo y me dio un pijama y luego yo le dije que era preciosa y ella se marchó.

-Entiendo...- con los brazos cruzados.- Eso quiere decir que... ¡estas enamorado!- la rubia señalo a su hermano con el dedo índice. - Adivino... es

Ale-sempai...

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto este.

-Porque es la única que conozco que tiene el pelo café-cobrizo...- dijo.

-...

-Sabes... te tienes que declarar y para eso Lidia, Kim y yo te ayudaremos. Va a ser una cita...

-Vale.- este sonrio.

La rubia salió de la habitación y justo al salir se puso a llamar a Cintia y a Kim,

también a Alejandra.

…...

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de la rubia.

-Y... ¿para que estamos aquí?- pregunto la peli-marrón a la rubia.

-Para que... !Ale-sempai se declare a Yuuichi!- Cintia señalo

a Ryousuke y la otra se quedo con cara de pokerface.

-¿Yo?- se señalo la peli-café-cobrizo.- Pero yo...- se sonrojo.

-!Pues manos a la obra!- saltaron Kim y Lidia.

-Venga, venga...- dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba a Ale ha su habitación

para que se cambiara de ropa. Porque esta iba a ser la primera cita de

Ale.

…...

-!Ya estas lista!- exclamó Kim mirando a Ale. Esta llevaba un vestido negro con escote corazón ajustado hasta la cadera y cae suelto como de tul negro hasta una mano mas arriba de la rodilla zapatos negros de tacon aguja, un collar con dije colgante de lagrima y aros a la par. El peinado es una cola de caballo baja del lado derecho que cae sobre su hombro.

-!Kawaii!- exclamo la peli-verde.

-Venga, ya estas lista, solo falta ir a por Yuuichi.

…...

Lidia, Cintia, Kim y Ale estaban en frente de la puerta de la

habitación del peli-azul. Ale estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía que decirle.

Las otras la animaban para que estuviera menos nerviosa.

Al final se decidió por entrar.

…...

Al entrar se encontró con Yuuichi de pie agarrado a las barandillas.

-Hola.- saludo este.

-H-Hola Yu-Yuichi.- la chica estaba nerviosa, tanto que perdió el equilibrio

por culpa de los tacones de aguja y cayó encima del peli-azulado.

-Go-Gomen.- se disculpo la chica.

-Sabes... ahora eres mas guapa.- la chica se sonrojo con el

comentario de este. Pero cuando le iba a decir algo no

puedo porque el mayor de los Tsurugi le estaba dando un beso, un dulce, cálido

y tierno beso en los labios. Ella le correspondió. Se separaron por falta de aire y

Ale ayudo a Yuuichi a levantarse y a sentarlo en la cama.

-¿Porque me has...?- pero no acabo, Yuuichi la interrumpió.

-Porque me gustas...- un gran silencio hubo en la sala.

-A mi... también me gustas... Yuuichi-kun.- luego después de decir eso se fundieron

en otro beso.

**Ya he acabado espero que os guste y sobre todo a ti AleeciiTah :3 y ahora viene **

**el cumpleaños feliz.**

_**Cumpleaños feliz**_

_**Cumpleaños feliz**_

_**Te deseamos Alejandra**_

_**Cumpleaños feliz**_

**(APLAUSOS VARIOS)**

**Bueno adiós.**


End file.
